cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Kriya Krell
Palpatine + Clones = Conspiracy Zane referring to Order 66 Please don't edit my page unless you are administrator or you are Helixbrother thank you "This Republic is failing, can't any of you see this?, and look at us too, The Jedi Order is not what is used to be. Look at Barris, trusted amongst all of the Jedi, and she bombed our own Temple. One of our own, bombed the Temple, and at a very struggling time during the War. We've become war mongers, we've all fallen to the Dark Side, you just cant see it. We're slaves to this failing government known as the Republic, The Galactic Republic is ripping itself up from the inside. Palpatine is not who he seems to be. None of you believe me..." Zane speaking to the Jedi Council just hours before being accused of attempting to murder Chancellor Palpatine '' Childhood on Kashyyyk Zane was born on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, he was rasied by Wookies, for his parents had been killed by Trandoshan Hunter's that released him and his parents on Kashyyyk, to be hunted as a sport. The Wookie Isshaddik, and his wife Dewlannamapia, found Zane being held in his dying mother's hands. Isshaddik and Delannamapia berried his mother, and decided to take Zane, and raise him, despite the Wookie Council telling them to abandoned the child, because the Trandoshan's would come looking for it. Zane would then be raised by the two Wookies for the next six years before being taken away by the Jedi Order. Zane had been given the wookie name Ratonhnhaké:ton which meant "A new dawn", by his new wookie parents. Ratonhnhaké:ton had many wookie siblings from Isshaddik, and Delannamapia, their names were: '''Kanen'tó:kon (Brother)' Utchakkaloch (Brother) Hanhakarraki (Sister) Gungi (Brother) Zane didn't meet Gungi until near the end of the Clone Wars Ratonhnhaké:ton loved his family very much and they treated him as one of their own. His Wookie family later found out he was force sensitive, because he would move objects without touching them. At the age of six, Ratonhnhaké:ton would jump from tree to tree, swinging from vines and such, one day he fell and broke his leg, his mother Dewlannamapia, cared for him and in time, his leg was making a full recovery, Ratonhnhaké:ton sat in a chair on the balcony of their wooden house with his leg propped up, even though he felt better, but his mother made him take it easy still, he was playing with his wooden slingshot, shooting rocks into the air and watching them from above fall into the forests, he shot another rock into the air when suddenly a star fighter flew by and got hit on the cockpit with the rock, the rock appeared to smash through the glass and the ship crashed into the trees with a loud "Boom!". Ratonhnhaké:ton: "Oh snot!" His father Isshaddik ran out screaming like a stuck mynock, Ratonhnhaké:ton's mother and siblings ran out of the house as well. Ratonhnhaké:ton got up from the chair, and explained what happened while he and his family climbed down the ladder on the tree that the house was built on. They walked down the hill into the forest and saw the crashed ship, two men came from it, a Zabrak man (Master Tremmel) wearing brown robes, and a Human man wearing pilot gear, walked up to Ratonhnhaké:ton and his family, the pilot (Jade) was screaming like a stuck mynock as well. Jade: "You son of a Bantha!" Master Tremmel: "Hey! Jade!, take it easy!" Isshaddik:Translation: "Don't be yelling at my boy! He's just a kid!" Jade: "Your kid made us crash!" Master Tremmel: "Jade, I'm sure it was an accident" Isshaddik: Translation: What were you doing in this area?" Master Tremmel: "I am a Jedi, this is my pilot Jade, We've come for a force sensitive child we discovered he was here" When the Zabrak Jedi said that, Isshaddik turned and looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton, he instantly knew they came for his son. Dewlannamapia: Translation: "Are you going to take my son away, to your Jedi Temple to become a Jedi Knight?" Ratonhnhaké:ton: ... Master Tremmel: "Your son is gifted with the Force" Jade: Sarcastically: "Yeah... Look how gifted he is, he destroyed our ship!" Kanen'tó:kon: Grrrrr Master Tremmel: "How did your 'son' come to be with you?" Isshaddik: Translation : "We rescued him", "Trandoshan Hunters" Master Tremmel: "Ah..." Jade: "Heh, I think I know why they were hunting him in the first place" Master Tremmel: "Jade"... Jade: "What?"... "Oh, fine..." Master Tremmel: "With respect, we'd like to take your son to train" Ratonhnhaké:ton: "I've heard stories about the Jedi" Master Tremmel: "What kind of stories, young one?" Ratonhnhaké:ton: "My friends say they come and kidnap children"... "Are you going to kidnap me?" Master Tremmel: "No... Were here to take you home..." After a lot more talking and explaining, Ratonhnhaké:ton said his goodbyes and I love you's to his family, and Master Tremmel and Jade repaired their crashed starfighter, and they were off to Coruscant. Jedi Training Initiation (40 B.B.Y) They arrived on Coruscant and Ratonhnhaké:ton was amazed with the temple as they walked in. They went into the Initiation chamber and greeted the Initiator, Ratonhnhaké:ton, because of his long and confusing name, was offered a chance to change his name, a name he would keep forever in his life as a Jedi. Ratonhnhaké:ton, amazed at the thought of one day owning a lightsaber, chose the name Zane Blademaster. After that Zane was enrolled in the initiate program to be trained with the knowledge of the Jedi Order. The training would begin the next day. Zane and other initiates were given the chance to get to know each other, but none of the others would come talk to Zane. An hour later another youngling - a girl by the name of Thorn Galen who introduced herself to Zane. Thorn: "Hi friend!" "I'm Thorn, Thorn Galen... What is your name?" Zane: "I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton" Thorn: What? Zane: "Um, sorry I mean Zane... my name is Zane" The day went by and after talking and laughing for hours, Thorn and Zane became good friends, but it was now time to go to bed. Thorn: "Well see ya tomorrow Rake... Rak.. Rakio...Rato.." Thorn: "Forget it", she laughed. "See ya tomorrow Zane!" Zane: "See you tomorrow", he smiled. "Goodnight!" To be Continued! There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. —The Jedi Code (Based on the meditations of Odan-Urr) The Life of a Jedi (40-33 B.B.Y.) This section will be updated soon! Becoming a Padawan (33 B.B.Y.) This section will be updated soon! Ambush on Corellia ' ''This section will be updated soon! '''Feelings This section will be updated soon! Becoming a Jedi Knight This section will be updated soon! Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Dark Jedi Category:Born on Kashyyyk